Dispensing guns are used to dispense flowable materials such as caulk, cement, plastics, and adhesives. Similar dispensing guns are also used to dispense icing or frosting on cakes, and these types of dispensing guns can also be referred to as decorating or frosting guns.
Known dispensing guns typically include a nozzle at one end and a trigger mechanism at the other end. The trigger mechanism includes a trigger that pivotally connects with a frame of the dispensing gun. The trigger is pivoted with respect to the frame to dispense the material from the dispensing gun. This pivoting action can become uncomfortable for an operator of the dispensing gun, and the pivoting action can make it difficult to accurately dispense a desired amount of flowable material from the dispensing gun.